This invention relates to an improved catalytic process for preparing polyethers. In particular, the invention relates to a process for preparing polyethers by photoactivated catalysis of monoepoxide compounds generally under mild conditions. The invention further relates to novel compositions made by the process.
It is known to produce polyethers from alkylene oxides in the presence of catalysts. Such a process which utilizes a thermally of ultraviolet light activated metal carbonyl catalyst, particularly Mn.sub.2 (CO).sub.10, to produce solid polyethers having high molecular weights is dislosed in West German Pat. No. 1,202,503. Additionally, diaryliodonium salts are known to be photoinitiators for cationic polymerization. See J. V. Crivello and J. H. W. Lam, Macromolecules, Vol. 10, No. 6, pp. 1307-1315 (1977). Aryldiazonium compounds are also known to aid the photopolymerization of epoxy monomers. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,296.